


Pride, the First

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: Set in a random time after 3x05, Quentin experiences his first Pride parade!





	Pride, the First

“Hold still or I’m going to mess up.”

Quentin tried to resist the urge to fidget as Eliot painted something on his cheek.

“El, are you sure about this?” Quentin asked.

“Of course I am,” Eliot replied. “Your first Pride has to be memorable, and what’s more memorable than New York’s pride parade?”

Quentin sighed softly and let Eliot continue to work for a few minutes, shivering when he felt Eliot blow gently on his cheek. Things had been almost hesitant, yet not, since the events of the Mosaic and Eliot and Quentin’s return back to Fillory. Eliot had returned to Brakebills with Quentin and they’d settled into a comfortable routine, memories of the Mosaic making everything almost seamless.

Almost.

There had still been a few bumps, but things had finally smoothed out.

Then Eliot had suggested attending Pride together.

It wasn’t that Quentin didn’t want to, it was just … he’d spent so long not necessarily hiding who he was but, just not really acknowledging it. And to suddenly put himself out there was kind of terrifying.

“You’re lucky I trust you,” Quentin finally replied, smiling when he felt Eliot press a kiss to his forehead.

“I know,” Eliot said. “Now stand up so we can finish getting ready.”

Quentin chuckled as he stood and followed Eliot back into the bedroom. He’d tried so hard to keep Eliot from dressing them the same - he and Eliot didn’t really have the same sense of style - but quickly figured out it was a losing battle. After finally relenting, he’d discovered Eliot’s idea was actually pretty fucking cute.

Quentin tugged his sneakers on, then turned to see Eliot with suspenders in each hand - one in rainbow colors and one in bi flag colors.

“For you, Q,” Eliot said. “Help me with mine and I’ll help you with yours.”

“You first,” Quentin said, helping Eliot into the suspenders, snapping them playfully.

“Kinky,” Eliot said. “Your turn.”

Quentin let Eliot help him into the suspenders, laughing when Eliot gave Quentin’s suspenders a similar snap. Except for the colors, they were dressed the same; white tank tops, stone washed bermuda jean shorts, suspenders and white sneakers.

“You really want to go all out, huh?” Quentin asked as he turned and smiled up at Eliot. Where Quentin had a bi flag painted on his cheek with his hair left loose and ‘fuckable’ as Eliot called it, Eliot had gone dark and dramatic with his eyeliner, and had made his curls big and riotous covered in rainbow glitter.

“Of course,” Eliot replied, smacking Quentin’s ass to get him to turn around. “Baby’s first Pride is a big thing - has to be memorable.”

“Funny,” Quentin said as he felt Eliot pinning the flag to his tank top.

“I am,” Eliot said.

Quentin laughed as he felt Eliot smack his ass again. “We doing okay for time?” he asked.

“Of course,” Eliot replied. “I already got a portal set up to take us right to the heart of the parade.”

“Of course you do,” Quentin said, turning and giving Eliot a smile as Eliot pinned a rainbow flag to his own tank top.

“I want this to be awesome for you, Q,” Eliot said.

“It already is,” Quentin replied.

“Come on, we gotta get going if we’re going to see the parade!” Eliot said, snagging Quentin’s hand and dragging him from the room down the hall then down the stairs, Eliot’s rainbow flag and Quentin’s bi flag fluttering behind them.

Quentin laughed as he followed Eliot, stopping when they reached a closet on the first floor.

“Seriously? You put the portal in a closet,” Quentin said.

“I’m a firm believer in irony,” Eliot said. “Come on.”

Quentin clung to Eliot’s hand as they stepped through the portal and came out a side door into an alley right off the parade route. Quentin didn’t let go of Eliot’s hand the entire time they walked from the alley and joined the rest of the parade goers on their trek to the route to watch the festivities.

“Oh my god look at those two!”

“They’re so cute, I can’t!”

“They’re all matchy and shit and I’m just dying of the cute!”

Quentin couldn’t help but grin as he overheard the people in front of and behind him and Eliot making comments about the two of them. Maybe dressing alike wasn’t such a bad idea.

“Hey, can we get a picture of you guys?”

Quentin and Eliot were stopped by a couple of girls wearing crop tops, tiny shorts and knee high rainbow socks.

“But of course,” Eliot said, slinging an arm across Quentin’s shoulders and tugging him close.

“You two are super adorbs!” the girls cooed.

“We know,” Eliot said, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Quentin’s cheek.

“Seriously, so fucking cute.” The girls snapped a few pictures then took off.

“See? This is totally going to be worth is,” Eliot said. “Come on!”

The two of them made their way through the crowd and found a spot on the parade route. Eliot managed to, with a bit of magic, create a spot for them right in front so Quentin could see everything.

Quentin took a couple of minutes to look around, to really take in what was going on around him. He saw so many different flags, so many happy people, people hugging each other, laughing with each other. Quentin saw people of all ages, all races, all genders just … being.

“Eliot,” Quentin whispered, not even knowing if Eliot would hear him over all the music and the cheering. “Eliot …” He looked up at Eliot and smiled, a true, uninhibited smile. “Eliot!”

Eliot just looked down at him with a smile. “Kind of a trip, isn’t it?” he said. 

“It’s … it’s beautiful!” Quentin yelled, smiling when Eliot’s laugh sounded over all the music and cheering, music to Quentin’s ears.

Quentin got lost in the spectacle of it all - every different group marching by, dancing and cheering, passing out their random swag. Eliot and Quentin were loaded down with sunglasses, beads, fans, keychains, beer koozies, and a bunch of other things that Quentin didn’t know what he’d do with. Quentin had been given ‘free dad hugs’ and ‘free mom hugs’ and gotten kisses from drag queens … 

He couldn’t remember the last time he had felt so … open.

“Eliot!” Quentin yelled, smacking Eliot on the ass.

“What?”

“I fucking love you so much!” Quentin yelled, laughing when everyone around the two of them whooped and hollered.

“Likewise, Q!” Eliot said.

Quentin gave a surprised yelp when Eliot maneuvered him into a truly impressive dip and gave him a passionate kiss.

Quentin blinked a bit dazedly when Eliot finally set him upright.

“Happy first Pride, baby,” Eliot said.

“First of many, Eliot. First of many.”

**Author's Note:**

> I, at the age of 37, went to my first ever Pride parade yesterday (6/22/19) and ... this fic is heavily inspired by that.


End file.
